


Luke {TWDG} imagines

by Wrenfyre



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Im still mad Luke died, Just Sex, Kinky shizz, Nick is like your annoying older brother, Nicknames, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ahaha, bruh moment, oof, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrenfyre/pseuds/Wrenfyre
Summary: Just some smut imagines. And yes, made this 'cause I was bored. Updates might be slow, 'dunno.
Relationships: Luke (Walking Dead Video Game)/You, Luke/Nick (Walking Dead: All That Remains)
Kudos: 9





	1. What a beach.

**Author's Note:**

> Expect slow updates sometimes.
> 
> Luke said he had supposedly found a _romantic _beach, not tainted by the disgusting blood and smell of walkers, and walkers themselves.__

"[Y/N], please listen! I promise it's a good idea this time! Y'know, not like when you fell face-first in mud at that other place-", you started to turn away from him, until he turned you around, held you close, "I found a beach, a good one!" you realized it's always a _'a good one' _until it's bad. "Oh, really? If it's an idea from you it must be good," you said sarcastically, earning a small huff from Luke. You were about to speak more until you heard-__

___"He doesn't have any good ideas!" _from Nick.____

You giggled as Luke chuckled a bit to himself. "Okay, really though, the beach looks good! Pleeeease?" he tilted his head at you like a puppy, those warm brown eyes focused on yours. "[Y/NNNNN]," he dragged your name out, hoping to get a very very happy yes from you.

"Sure?" you said happy and very nervous at the same time. "Yes! Thank you thank you thank you- been waiting to get outta this shithole for days with you!" Luke basically swiped you and spun you around a cheerful smile on his face. Damn he was cute. He gave you a small kiss on your cheek. You gave him one on his lips, deepening the kiss, and a small noise of surprise sounded in his throat, while he tried to make his hand travel up your shirt-

"Almost there [Y/N], almost.. There!" and after 20 or more minutes of hardcore traveling he found the beach that was only 10 minutes away from the house. How did the other 10 mintues get added to your walk? Wellll, Luke decided that taking a 'detour' he said was a shortcut would be better. Classic. "Luke, it's not even romantic anymore, I'm just tired!" you limped to the water grazing the sand, and just fell absolutely limp in it. The cold water felt good on your sore leg muscles. Luke doing the same, splashing some water on you in tbe process.

"Hey!" you said, irritated that he made you two go on a 20 minute walk, and also just plain irritated in general. "Chill out, just water," He said splashing more water on you. And you had to admit, felt kinda good even with how chilly it was. You crawled over to Luke, who was laying on his back, his feet in the shallow water near the shore, that every now and then rose up. "Lucas?" he didn't respond his eyes closed with a small smirk on his face. "Luke? C'mon stop playing," you straddled him, laying right over his hips. He finally responded with a small hum, opening his eyes ever so slightly. You assumed he was tired, buuuut you knew something that would wake him up. You started to bounce on his dick, and hard.

Luke's eyes shot open, his mouth open in awe. A small groan came from between his lips, closing his eyes once again. "Move back," Luke rushed to unzip his pants, shuffling them off a bit, you saw him quickly put down his boxers, you were thinking it's gonna be uncomfortable with a boner anyway. "Down, please" He was stern in his voice, but somehow still being nice? Must be the charm. You pulled down your pants and your underwear, slowly, but just enough to make him look. And look he did, with those doe eyes of his. "Staring isn't nice, Lucas!" you stuck your tongue out at him, playfully. "Whatever," he said a loving smile on his face.

You lowered your head near his genitalia as you looked in his eyes, circling your tongue over his pink tip. The pre-cum dripping from it was on your lips, which you were now licking all over him. "More," was the small word which came as a shudder from Luke's lips, and you did more, you took all of him into your mouth, almost gagging while deep-throating him. You bobbed your head up and down, occasionally sucking on his tip. "[Y/N]," he groaned, as he started thrusting his hips by instinct. The thrusting started to get more and more aggressive, a small moan sounding out of the brunette. "Love you baby," Luke held your head down with both of his hands and thrusted himself as far as he could, the head of his cock touching the back of your throat. You felt a warm liquid in your mouth, which you kept in your mouth. You kissed Luke, letting him taste his own kids.

"Ride me?" he asked panting for breath, leaning up a bit. You nodded in response hopping on him, centering yourself on his dick, and slamming yourself down. You moaned loudly, your hands on his chest. "Hey, uh, just tone it down one bit, m'kay?" instead of 'yes' or 'no', you put his hand over your mouth. "Oh. Okay, that's one way to do it," you started to bounce on him, as he lifted and thrusted his hips as he pleased, but one particular spot has you almost screaming with pleasure. You were mumbling in Luke's hand, while he penetrated you from below, as you came closer to cumming. "You almost there," you simply nodded your head again, your mind dizzy, "good," you could feel him tiring under you, lazily moving and huffing like wild.

You felt one last hard stroke of pleasure engulf you before you came, biting down on Luke's hand, drawing a small bead of blood. "Fucking hell, [Y/N]!" he half groaned half talked, as he pulled his hand away. But yet he still thought the pain and the pleasure mixed nicely. "Love you Lucas," you said, a somewhat innocent smirk on your face, while you gave him a kiss on his neck. "Love you too."


	2. Eat me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food sex? Dunno what to call it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are grammatical errors, feel free to correct me! ^^  
> Also this is probably like a world without the walkers, maybe just modern, eh.

You felt at peace in the morning, the rays of light shining through your curtains. You felt Luke snoring beside you, his chest rising and falling. You got out of the bed, walking to Luke's side, giving him a kiss, and pulling the covers over him. Luke started to mumble in his morning voice, "[Y/N], come here," he lazily stretched his arms out, his eyes still closed. "Mm, no. Just sleep," You talked quietly, because he was barely awake anyway. "Good morning Luke," you gave him a small kiss on his lips before walking out of your bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Waffles... Or pancakes?" You asked yourself. This is a very, very serious decision. The fate of the earth, lies in your hands- "Waffles, for sure," that familiar deep voice sounded from behind you, "scrambled eggs too?" Luke came from behind you a cover wrapped around him. You winked at him, starting to arrange all the ingredients for the waffle mix, getting out some 'Grade A' eggs in the process.

After successfully making the mix for the waffles, you put them on that 'waffle maker thingy'. But you decided to keep some of it in a small bowl, licking it off of a spoon. "Luke, come taste this!" The brown-haired man came over to lick the spoon, "Is it good? Or did you mess it up like last time, hm?"

_"you'll just have to taste it." ___

You took a spoonful of the batter, putting it in his mouth. "Perfect," he continued "but not as perfect as you," after he finished, he slowly took your oversized shirt off, stripping your underwear off in the process. The both of you started to kiss, giving hickies between the both of you. Your hands started to take off his shirt and boxers, both of you now naked in the kitchen. "Just relax, 'kay?" you were slightly confused when you saw him take the spoon again, getting some of the batter, and it wasn't even until you saw him give you a devilish smirk you realized what he was going to do.

Yeah, he put the batter on your stomach. He started to lick the batter off, almost like a dog with peanut butter. "Can I do it again?" he asked, and you nodded. And for a second time he took the batter, but this time he spread it between your legs, the insides of your thigh basically. And of course he had had that smirk, that goddamn smirk. Luke kept your eye contact, trailing his tongue over your skin. Your body was shivering with excitement, almost climaxing off the jump. What took you by surprise was when he instantly started sucking on your clit, massaging your thighs.

_"Lucas! W-wait slow down-" _you tried to move his head back, pushing him off a tad bit only, since, y'know, hes strong.__

But he kept on sucking, starting to nibble on your clit, pushing his fingers inside of you, moving back and forth. And that combo alone almost made you cum, until he pulled away. Taking out his fingers too. "Come here baby," he held his arms out, and you jumped into them. He was holding you above _him _, ready to slam you down on his length. "You alright?" "Yeah." "Good." suddenly you felt a whoosh of air, feeling Luke enter you, along with a small clap noise. You mumbled something you couldn't understand yourself, "You still good?" Luke asked, a worried expression on his face.__

"Okay, just hold on real tight for me," Luke held you up then once again slammed you down on his dick, a strangled moan coming from your throat. You had your arms tangled around his shoulders, Luke holding you from behind your knees for support. He repeated the action, faster, the clapping sounds getting louder, you throwing your head back in ecstasy. You felt his length moving in and out, everytime he slammed you down it felt better than the last. "More! Please Luke?" he looked at you in your eyes. "Tell me what you want then, cause I'll give it to ya."

_"Just keep fucking me." ___

__He slammed you down on your living room couch, "Stay." Luke told you, a stern tone in his voice, almost dominating. You saw him go into the kitchen, taking the spoon taking the last of the waffle batter, spreading it on your breasts. The man started to suck on your breasts, licking off the batter, while entering you and basically fucking the shit out of you. You could feel him rearranging your guts, _not literally, by the way _and givng you all the pleasure on earth you could imagine. You were screaming, he was groaning. His hips started to buckle, assuming he was maybe about to bust one. And in fact, your assumption was right, him pulling out, starting to stroke himself. "Where you want it?" you opened your legs. You closed your eyes as soon as you felt that warm liquid on your pussy and between your legs.____

____"Let's do that more often, right [Y/N]?" ______


	3. Dog days. - pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo, you have a dog, Luke has a dog, then the meet-up happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh I'll just let yall name the dog.  
> [D/N] = Dog's Name  
> Also your dog's breed is a Pitbull, because why not?

"[D/N], let's go! You have new friends waiting for you at the park!" you were packing a small bag for your dog, which consisted of a few toys, some treats, and a second leash, because that old worn one was probably going to give out sooner or later. A small huff of annoyance came from [D/N]. The Pittie looked at you, and you looked at her. [D/N] for some odd reason didn't like the dog park like many other dogs. Instead, she'd rather just sit at home and watch TV with you, bingewatching Netflix shows.

You looked into [D/N]'s honey colored eyes. "[D/N] I promise the park won't be _that _bad. Give it a try for me?" Yes, you talk to your dog like a human. [D/N]'s stocky Pitbull body roamed to your hand, rubbing against it in a 'okay, fine' type of way. You winked at [D/N], continuing to put a fancy icy blue collar on her neck, along with your phone number, address, and her name, engraved in a nice font.__

"Alright [D/N], go play girl!" you snapped her leash off, which also seemed to snap itself, oof. It didn't really faze you, since it was the old worn out one, colors faded and its worth completely lost. You threw the worn out leash away, and walked over to the huge play area where maybe fifteen or more dogs were playing. You saw [D/N], sniffing a ginormous dogs' butt. You assumed it was a Great Dane because of it's size. It's coat was also beautiful, a light brindle pelt, along with the Dane's silvery dark eyes.

[D/N] looked almost like a munchkin compared to the Great Dane's towering size. But you saw them playing, and you were happy that [D/N] got to see another living being that wasn't you, which she could also understand. Buuut, then you realized the playing was getting a little too rough, with snarling and baring fangs included. You rushed over, pulling your dog away with all the strength you could muster, "[D/N], sit!" and she did. But you could still see her growling at the opposing dog. "Bear, stop, what's gotten into your for fuck's sake?" the owner's voice was deep, a tone of annoyance in it instead of anger. I guess the dog has been doing this for a long time. But hot damn his owner was attractive. Brown hair, brown eyes, a bit of a beard. "Ma'am I'm really sorry, he just doesn't know when fight is just play," he seemed apologetic, a sorry look in his eyes. He was still restraining his dog, his dog's muscles bulging in his pelt.

"Can I buy you another collar? Uh, Bear broke your other one," he looked nervous, and you couldn't blame him, hell he probably knew it himself even though you didn't tell him ; that collar was brand new. Even [D/N] looked pissed, her 'eyebrow' markings having a somewhat mad expression. Somewhat like a humans. "Well, sure," a small sigh came from your lips. That collar was actually sorta special. That font engraving costed you to hell and back, (they're probably cheap but shush). "Are you taking me out or are you straight up giving me money?" you asked. "Can I take you out? Wait- not like that.. You know what I mean," a stupid smirk on his face, "also uhm, name's Luke."


	4. Dog days - pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smoot time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you read pt. 1, not really required but a bit better to understand I guess.
> 
> [D/N] = Dog's Name

"Is this the one? Looks just like it," Luke said squinting his eyes at the icy-blue collar. In your mind it was probably even better. A nice soft material, fresh, not smelly, and some badass designs. "It looks pretty expensive Luke, you sure you wanna buy this?" You prompted, while Luke looked at the price tag for it. A small, depressing sigh came from his lips, "Well, I have to. So, yeah." A helpful feeling just circling around that grin of his.

"One collar please, and that's all." The brunette told the cashier. He handed the cashier the soft collar, while the cashier asked for his money. You honestly couldn't believe it, a half-stranger's huge dog having beef with your dog, messing up the collar, and getting a whole new better one. Both of you walked out of the pet store. "Thank you so much Luke! Guess this is goodbye?" you had a smile on your face, but still sad to 'em go. "Well, uh, yeah. But wait- how about a friendly lunch hm? On me!" You were about to turn until that free lunch offer. "Alright... Where?" you were pretty wary about this. You were on edge because you kinda already wasted this guy's money, and now he wants to take you to 'lunch'?

Yeah, uhh, long story short here you both are drinking sodas and munching on chips. Luke had supposedly found a small restaurant with an outdoor option, they also allowed pets, huh. Sanitary? Probably not. Was the food good? Yes. You gave [D/N] a few chips, unsalted. "Thank you Luke, this is delicious- but I- do you need me to pay you back?" you held a chip in your hand, throwing it in the air as [D/N] took the chance to catch it. "Well, only if you want. Not really forcing ya' here, but I would appreciate it." his chocolate eyes stared into yours. You saw a spark in them. Like a nice spark. A _really _nice spark. "Do you think you can make it to my house?"__

You sent Luke your house address. His 'new' car as he called it, pulled into your driveway. Luke's song-like knock sounded on your deep crimson red door. "Who is it?" you said playfully, leaning on your side of the door. "Well, it's the handsome man who bought a collar," he chuckled, "for a cute lady." You almost ripped your door off of it's hinges. You glanced to his feet expecting a huge Great Dane to be slobbering next to his hips. "Where's Bear? Thought your big mean fighting machine would be here." The grin on your face was something he could die for. "Big guy's at the groomers. Probably raisin' hell." There was slight laughter for a minute. "Oh! Sorry, come in Luke." "Not a problem missy."

"So, where's your dog?" He asked, stepping in and taking his shoes off. "Well, [D/N] is at a little doggy daycare, as much as she hates it," you chuckled. "Wanna watch T.V.?" you tossed him a jet-black remote. "Thank ya," he gave you nod and continued to put on a T.V. show.

You had closed your eyes, and decided to take a small nap on your couch. Luke was still watching his T.V. show, and eating a few snacks from your kitchen. But mostly watching his show. But what had woke you were the disgusting sounds emitting from your T.V., the moaning and the unholy clapping noises. Your eyes imediately snapped to him, he seemed embarassed as he looked back at you. Also a small boner he tried to cover behind a chip bag. "So uh, I didn't see that scene coming. Promise." "Are you sure Luke?"

_"Maybe- ___

__because the main character actually loved the side character, then as soon as I saw them kiss in the kitchen they started to get grabby and then they-"__

"Shush! It's okay just-" your eyes drifted to his badly hidden erection, "Luke, you have a problem," you pointed to his groin, holding back a laugh. Giggles for one moment to just say- "I could fix it for you?" and his eyes widened.

"Uhhhm, maybe?" Luke's voice was barely a whisper. "Then come here baby," you invited him over, patting your hand to the empty space beside you. And after having to coax him over fifty times, he finally took to it. And instantly you could tell he was nervous, even as much as he tried to hide it with nervous laughter. You started to unzip his pants with permission, and letting him free of his underwear. You gave him a soft lick to his shaft. He shivered under your touch, and thrusted up a bit.

You took his tip in your mouth, tasting a small portion of his seed. He kept shuddering, but at this point you were unsure if it was nervousness or pleasure. But as soon as you took him whole, a small gag noise coming from your throat. But you kept bobbing your head up and down. "That's nice, more please?" He asked. And you started to do deeper bobs, once and again the occasional gag and gurgling noises.

He held your hand in a tight ponytail dragging your head up and down. "Love you, girlie," he barked, starting to thrust in your mouth. A strangled moan sounded from you which only drove him more to a quicker speed. You could also feel his pulse at the back of your throat, which only turned you on more.

Luke was grunting and groaning, his chest heaving up an down. His hips were buckling. "Almost there, I promise," he groaned. You felt more liquids go down your throat, leaving a salty taste. He gave one big buck and that was enough to make him cum, along with holding your head down to his hips. His dick was far down your throat, a tiny bulge appearing, along with his kids spilling down your throat.

You put your head up, swallowing what was in your mouth and wiping your chin. "You taste good!" He laughed a bit, patting your head like a puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew finally finished this


	6. A/N

Just a small note. I'm going to try and play through TWDG again to get back in the groove. I want to make sure I'm writing Luke's personality as nicely as possible. That's it really. Bye!


End file.
